Pulled From Darkness
by Kupoke
Summary: A semi-angsty Buimon x Wormmon romance fic for "Cynthia's Valentine's Day 2001 Shounen-Ai/Shoujo-Ai Contest."


**_Pulled From Darkness_**

Note: Special thanks to Nohemo-chan for the title. ^_^

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Toei. I am merely using them to entertain others (as well as myself ^_^). If you sue, you will only wind up getting ::checks her purse:: $1.33.

Pairings: Buimon x Wormmon; Taito and Daikeru implied

Warning: This story is not only yaoi, but it also involves a relationship between two of the digimon. There is nothing graphic, but some people might find this pairing strange so beware. Also, Ken-chan is not depicted as a nice person, so Ken fans please take heed! I do not hate Ken, but I felt this made the story more interesting.

~~~~~~

"Wormmon!" Ken's voice booms throughout the hallways of the fortress. I have to get there quickly. I can't upset Ken-chan.

Running as fast as my little legs can take me, I make my way into Ken's throne room. "Hai, Ken-chan? Are you leaving already?"

"I've decided...I'm not going back...ever..."

"Ken-chan?" My voice takes on a worried tone. No matter how involved he is in his plans, he always returns home each night. "Why aren't you going home?"

"Nani?! You dare question my actions?!" I cower in fear as I expect the worst. I've angered him again. "Pitiful insect!"

"Ken-chan, onegai..." Please don't hate me...

"I don't know why I even have a worthless digimon like you around! Out of my sight!" He slumps back in his chair. I've obviously done something wrong to put him in such a bad mood.

"But Ken-chan..." There has to be something more than the Digimon Kaiser. I know deep in my heart that there is a kind and caring Ken. The Ken I fell in love with...

Angrily, he jumps out of his chair, whip in hand. "I said out of my sight!"

I back away slowly as he approaches me. I know that he really isn't like this...he can't be... "Ken-chan...a...aishiteru..."

"What did you say?" he asks in disbelief.

Taking a deep breath, I repeat myself clearly. "I love you, Ken-chan..."

"Love?" He whips me straight across the face, sending me flying across the room. "You love me? That's just pitiful..."

Wincing slightly at the pain in my left cheek, I sit up again. Staring straight into my master's eyes, I see nothing. They're so empty and cold. I fear the worst... "I love you, Ken-chan. Don't you love me?"

He whips me again, and this time I don't bother to get up. "Ha! You think I would actually fall in love with a pathetic thing like you?" He strikes me yet again, but his words sting far more harshly than that whip ever could. "Now unless you want to end up as Devidramon bait, I suggest you leave immediately."

"Ken-chan!" I scream with tears streaming down my face.

"GO!!!!!" I quickly scramble to my feet and leave the room, never looking back. I guess I was wrong. All my dreams have been shattered. Ken-chan never loved me. He never felt the same emotions I felt. Who knows if he even feels emotions at all? He seems too cold and distant to be human. I can't stand it. I'll never get to see the kind and caring side of Ken. All I know is I can't stay here any longer. I can't stay in this fortress. Staring one last time at the place I used to call home, I slowly make my way through the lush vegetation of the digiworld.

Is this what life is like? One painful blow after the other until you finally give up? There has never been anything good in my life. My only hope was my dream of a future with Ken-chan. That didn't last too long. I remember the day it all started; the day he found me. He seemed so lost and afraid and I thought he needed me. How wrong I was. What I thought was loneliness was just a deep void. A deep void that could never be filled. He never cared about me. He never cared about anyone except himself. All he needed was power. Absolute power.

Apparently, I wasn't powerful enough for him. I tried though. I tried so very hard, to no avail. No matter what I did, I was still a pitiful insect in his eyes. A worthless pitiful insect. With tears in my eyes, I continue running through the forest, stopping only to look at my reflection in a nearby pond. Red welts show where Ken struck me most recently, and scars still remain from where he hit me in the past. Two large marks run along my back, and a smaller one lies on my left cheek. Worthless pitiful insect indeed.

I just can't take it anymore. I should end it all. That should make the pain stop. I distinctly remember there being a cliff around here. The same cliff where Ken found me many years ago. I can just leap off and leave it all behind. It's not like I'll be missed or anything. Who cares, really? Ken-chan? Not likely. Do I have any friends or family? Not that I can recall. This seems best for everyone. Another worthless piece of data to be deleted. The cliff is not too far now. Walking over a few more feet, I peer over the edge. There's no way I can survive that. Perfect.

"Ken-chan...I'm sure that your next partner will be stronger than I was. For me, however, this is the end." I can't help but laugh. "How ironic. My life ends where our relationship begun. I will always love you, Ken-chan. Sayonara."

"Wormmon! Don't!" Turning around sharply, I see Buimon, the very digimon I envied from the start. He is so close with Daisuke. I wish I could have that. He comes closer, his eyes filled with worry. "Oh my god, Wormmon. What did that evil Digimon Kaiser do to you?"

"Why do you care?" No one ever does. Why would he?

"I care because I'm your friend! Please, Wormmon. Onegai...you can't do this..."

"Friend? I have no friends. What could possibly be worth living for?"

"You may not see it, but life is worth living! You have ten very good friends waiting for you! Are you sure you want to throw that away?"

I laugh bitterly at his words. "You don't even know me. How can you call me your friend?"

"We are your friends, Wormmon." Tailmon appears from behind the bushes. Oh, great. Reinforcements. "I remember how alone I used to feel. No one ever understood me. I even thought about committing suicide once. Life wasn't really worth living. Then I met Wizardmon and Hikari. Friends are what make life worth living, Wormmon. I know how you feel, but you aren't alone. You do have friends. Please don't kill yourself..." Her words sound almost plausible.

"Wormmon, will you please come with us?" Buimon pleads with me. "I swear, I will do everything I can to make you happy if you just step back from that cliff."

The look in his eyes is too much. He really does care about me... "H...hai..." I say, finally giving in.

"Arigatou." Buimon picks up my broken body as I try to forget my past and begin my new life with the digidestined.

~~~~~

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daisuke!" Takeru exclaimed, handing the goggled-boy a box of chocolates.

"Ari...arigatou, Take-chan." Daisuke blushed as he accepted the candy. "I got something for you too." Daisuke proceeded to hand Takeru a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Takeru took the flowers and began searching for a vase.

"Aww! How sweet!" Miyako squealed. "Those flowers are so beautiful!"

"Miyako?" Poromon questioned. "What's Valentine's Day? It smells good. Can we eat it?"

"No, you can't eat it! Valentine's Day is a human holiday where you celebrate your love for one another. The candy was a gift from Takeru to Daisuke showing how much he cares."

"Hai. Takeru's so sweet," Daisuke added, sharing his chocolate with the digimon.

"It wasn't that much," Takeru said, placing the vase on the table. "Your gift was much more thoughtful. Arigatou." The blond-haired boy gave Daisuke a peck on the cheek.

"I thought Daisuke was one of the guys now. Why is he being kissed by another guy?" Chibimon asked. "Did he change his mind again? I wish you humans would really stick with your decisions." With that, Daisuke began choking the small blue digimon.

"I have an idea guys!" Hikari exclaimed. "How about a Valentine's Day party in the Digiworld? We can set it up in an area without a black spire so we can be safe from the Digimon Kaiser's attacks. Last time, our picnic wasn't quite as we expected."

Daisuke stopped shaking Chibimon and looked in Hikari's direction. "That's a great idea, Hikari! Let's call Iori, Taichi, and the others and tell them to meet us at the computer lab at school! Takeru and I will call everyone up while you and Miyako get things set up, okay?"

"Great!" everyone said in unison.

~~~~~

The many different colors, the smells, the sights, the sounds. It's almost too much too handle. I've never been happier in my life. I never realized how cold and dark my old life really was until now. Everyone's laughing and smiling. No one is angry or crying. This is how I want my life to be.

"Wow...everything is so...pink..." Taichi comments. Everything really is quite pink, but I see so much more. After being locked in darkness for so long, I can finally appreciate every shade, every texture, every drop of color.

"Hai!" Hikari yells cheerfully. "We asked Mimi for decorating tips."

"Mimi's here too?" Sora asks.

"Of course I'm here!" The pink-haired girl suddenly appears and greets everyone. "I flew in yesterday. Do you think I'd be without my friends on my very favorite holiday? I hope you like the decorations!"

It truly is quite a sight. There is a long table and benches arranged under the comforting shade of a few trees. The table is decorated with a white tablecloth with pink and red hearts and it's littered with all kinds of treats. Heart-shaped cookies, cupcakes, and candy are arranged all over the surface of the table, not to mention a large bowl of punch. Pink and red streamers travel from the branches of one tree to the other, creating archways of colors.

"We made the cookies and cupcakes ourselves." Hikari explains. "I hope you like them!"

"We have another surprise too!" Miyako exclaims. "Tada!" She gestures over to where all six of the other digimon are waiting. Apparently, Miyako and Hikari both contacted them while they were setting things up.

"Hey! Agumon!" Taichi runs up to his partner and gives him a big hug. I can't help but to feel envious of their friendship. It does hurt to see the everyone and their digimon so close, because I know I will never share that same strong bond.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get the party started!" Yamato declares. Everyone quickly makes their way to the table and begins eating immediately. There's music playing softly and soon the food and drink is all gone. At this point everyone pairs up and exchange presents, except for Daisuke and Takeru, who have fallen sound asleep in each other's arms. With everyone together like this, I continue to realize how lonely I truly am. I admit, my life is better and I have never been happier, but I still feel like there's something missing.

"Wormmon, you seem awfully quiet. You haven't said a word all day. Is something wrong?" Hikari comes up to me and kneels down to talk to me.

"No, nothing's wrong. Really." I just wish I had someone who loved me...

"I certainly hope not," she says. "After all, this is a joyous occasion. Oh, I almost forgot. You got a present too!"

"A present? For me?" I never received a present before...

"Hai," she says, beaming. She hands me a bouquet of hand-picked flowers with a small note attached. Actually, it's a bunch of irises with some pansies and grape hyacinths. "They're lovely, aren't they?"

"Hai. Purple, my favorite color." I accept them and breathe in the lovely scent. An earthy, fragrant, and somewhat grape-like smell. "Who sent these?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," she said, giggling.

"How sweet! Wormmon has a secret admirer!" Mimi screeches. I have a secret admirer? Me? Who could it possibly be? "What does the note say?"

I glance over at the white card and read its contents. "I can't tell you who I am yet, but you will find out soon enough. Aishiteru, Wormmon." My eyes water as I read those last two words. No one has ever loved me before...

"I wonder who it could be!" Sora squeals. I don't really pay attention to what happens anymore though. I hold the flowers close to my heart and smile happily, knowing that someone loves me.

~~~~~

I open my eyes and it's nighttime. I must have fallen asleep. The others are gathered cozily around a fire, each person holding the person next to him or her close. Taichi and Yamato are snuggling happily, Daisuke and Takeru are feeding each other candy hearts and...is that another bouquet of flowers I see? I crawl closer and see that it's more of the grape hyacinths I love so much. Attached to it is another note that reads: "Meet me at the pond to the north. I look forward to seeing you, my sweet Wormmon. Aishiteru, koi."

I finally get to find out who it is that has been giving me these flowers. I quietly sneak north to meet my secret admirer, but when I finally reach the pond no one is there waiting for me. Maybe they're hiding. I walk a little closer to the pond.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Before I can take another step, someone grabs me, gags me, and ties me up. I try to scream but it's useless. No one can hear me with this cloth in my mouth. I'm thrown into a cage and I can't move.

"You think you could escape from me and then join the enemy? Ha! You fell right into my trap. You're even more worthless than I thought." Ken-chan? "I can't take the risk of you revealing anything to those digidestined. I must dispose of you immediately." He picks up the small cage and holds me high above his head. He's going to drown me in the pond! I struggle and struggle, but it's no use. My bonds hold me tight. I prepare for death as he's about to throw me in.

"Buimon heddo! (V-mon head)" I feel myself crash against the floor as Ken doubles in pain. Buimon came to rescue me!

"You fool! How dare you attack me? I will destroy you!" I can't see what's going on, but I hear the crack of a whip, a loud thud, then a small moan. I try to yell for help, but no one can hear me. What's going to happen to Buimon? "You think you can take me on alone? Don't you realize how much power I have?"

"I don't care how much power you have. I have to save Wormmon. I won't let you harm him!"

"How pathetic. I guess I'll have to destroy you both then."

"We can't let you do that, Ichijouji!" That's Daisuke's voice!

"Hmm...I didn't expect so many of you to show up."

"We're not going to let you get away, Ken!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you have no choice. It's either you let me go, or you can save your friend." I feel a sharp thud as he kicks the cage I'm in and I'm slowly sinking to the bottom of the pond. I fear the worst as the heavy metal sinks deeper and deeper. I can't escape from my bonds; they're too strong. I almost give up, until I see a blue dot in the distance. It keeps increasing in size until I realize that it's Buimon. He must have swum in after me! As soon as he catches up with me, he starts head butting the cage repeatedly. The cage slowly breaks piece by piece until there's a big enough hole for me to escape through. Buimon grabs me and swims to the surface and we both take a deep breath of fresh air. He removes the rope and the gag and checks me for injuries.

"Wormmon, are you alright?" His eyes are filled with worry, just like on the day I almost killed myself.

"I am now. Arigatou, Buimon." He smiles at me warmly and proceeds to drag me back to shore. Everyone runs over and makes sure we're both okay. It's then that I notice the large welt running across Buimon's shoulder. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I'm glad he's okay, but there was one thing I was wondering about.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

He begins blushing as he answers my question. "I'm your secret admirer, Wormmon. I sent you the flowers."

"Nani?" Buimon is my secret admirer...?

"Don't you see how much I care about you, Wormmon? I...I..." He takes a deep breath and tries again. "Aishiteru, Wormmon. I love you with all my heart."

"Oh, Buimon..." Someone really does care about me. I feel so complete. I smile and walk closer to Buimon and hug him with as many arms as I can. "I love you too, Buimon. I never thought I'd ever find someone who would love me as much as you do. Do you know how happy this make me feel?" I hold him so close, like I'm afraid he's going to disappear. Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid.

"Worm...mon..." He holds me in his arms and kisses me sweetly on the mouth. I'm in heaven. I never want this moment to end. I nuzzle my head in his neck and sigh happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Buimon."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wormmon."

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
